Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es un videojuego de acción de tercera persona desarrollado por Rockstar North y distribuido por Rockstar Games. Es el segundo juego en 3D de la Saga Grand Theft Auto y el cuarto título de la misma. Vice City está muy inspirada en la cultura estadounidense de la década de 1980. Esta ciudad está basada en Miami y ambientada en 1986, la historia gira en torno a un miembro de la mafia llamado Tommy Vercetti, quién acaba de salir de la prisión. A lo largo de la trama, Tommy gradualmente obtiene contactos, hace negocios y toma poder de las otras bandas criminales en Vice City, hasta llegar a construir un imperio criminal en esta ciudad y convertirse en el personaje más violento y ruin de todos. Argumento Sonny Forelli, Don de la familia Forelli, busca entrar en el mercado de drogas de Vice City. Para ello llega a un trato con unos traficantes del lugar a los que le compra droga, y para la protección del intercambio da una oportunidad a Tommy Vercetti, un importante miembro que acaba de salir de la ciudad de Liberty City, donde se ha pasado los últimos 15 años en prisión por matar a 11 personas. Le acompañarán miembros de la familia Forelli, que son los encargados de efectuar el trato, así como el abogado Ken Rosenberg y otros dos matones, Harry y Lee. Rosenberg y los chicos de Forelli recogen a Tommy en el aeropuerto Escobar International, y de allí parten directamente hacia el puerto para proceder al intercambio. Sin embargo, inesperadamente un grupo de individuos enmascarados y fuertemente armados azota el lugar, asesinando a tres personas: Pete Vance y Harry y Lee de la familia Forelli. Tommy logra escapar y se ve obligado a huir junto a Rosenberg en el coche a su oficina. De allí en adelante, tomas el rol de Tommy Vercetti. Tommy al llegar al hotel, contacta con Sonny para hablarle sobre lo ocurrido durante la transacción, este último se muestra muy molesto y furioso. Tommy promete descubrir quién tendió la trampa y vengarse de ellos, además de devolverle el dinero a Forelli. En el transcurso de las primeras misiones, trabaja para Ken Rosemberg y conoce al Coronel Juan García Cortez, quien fue el encargado de preparar todo el intercambio y que también busca al culpable de todo ello. En varias misiones, Tommy es ayudado por Lance Vance, quien perdió a su hermano en el intercambio y que al igual que Vercetti y Cortez está buscando quién fue el que tendió la trampa. Durante su estancia en Vice City, Tommy conoce a diversas personalidades a los que ayuda como Avery Carrington, Ricardo Díaz, el mayor capo de la droga de Vice City y Kent Paul. Lance quiere tomar las cosas por su cuenta pero es atrapado por los hombres de Díaz, y es rescatado por Tommy. Éste y Lance unen sus fuerzas para acabar con Díaz, y juntos se dirigen a su mansión de Starfish Island, donde tras una sangrienta batalla Díaz muere y Tommy se apropia de la mansión. Después, Vercetti empieza a tener posesiones en la ciudad orientados a ganar muy poco dinero. También se trabajará para los Love Fist, una banda de rock, para la banda de motociclistas de Mitch Baker, la banda de los haitianos y la de los cubanos, simultáneamente. Mientras tanto Sonny está al tanto de la vida que lleva Tommy en Vice City, alejado de la familia Forelli y sin ninguna intención de devolver el dinero perdido en el trato, el jefe se cansa y decide ir por su cuenta a Vice City para coger el dinero con sus propias manos. Lo que Tommy no sabe es que Lance les ha vendido contándoles el plan de Tommy que era el de darle dinero falso a Sonny, que en realidad lo que quiere es acabar con Vercetti y hacerse con el imperio que ha conseguido en la ciudad. Finalmente, al deshacerse tanto de Lance como de Sonny, logra establecerse como el jefe del crimen en Vice City, con Ken Rosenberg como su mano derecha. Jugabilidad Como Vice City fue desarrollado después de Grand Theft Auto III, el juego sigue un diseño muy similar, pero con varias mejoras que su predecesor. Es bastante libre, característico de todos los Grand Theft Auto; aunque las misiones deben ser completadas para seguir la trama y desbloquear otras zonas de la ciudad. El jugador podrá visitar cualquier zona de la ciudad si no está en medio de una misión y hacer lo que desee. A lo largo del mapa, hay también varios objetos como armas ocultas, objetos ocultos y saltos únicos. El jugador puede robar vehículos, barcos, motocicletas e incluso helicópteros; disparar desde el vehículo, robar y generar cualquier tipo de caos. Sin embargo, atraerás atención por parte de la policía (en casos extremos al FBI y el ejército). También los cuerpos policiales tienen helicópteros y unidades policiales encubiertas. Una nueva mejora con respecto a su predecesor es la de la habilidad de comprar propiedades repartidas a lo largo de Vice City y pisos francos. Algunas de estas propiedades, son negocios que el jugador puede comprar. Incluyen un estudio cinematográfico, un burdel, una compañía de taxis, una compañía de helados, un astillero, una imprenta y un concesionario de coches. Al completar las misiones de cada una de estas propiedades, comenzarás a repartir ingresos de éstas, que puedes recolectar periódicamente. Varias bandas criminales hacen su aparición en el juego, algunas de ellas integradas a eventos de la historia. Estas bandas tienen normalmente una opinión positiva o negativa del jugador, dependiendo de esto, pueden dispararle al jugador y seguirle. Hay misiones opcionales en el juego o submisiones, donde Vercetti trabaja como repartidor de pizza, de paramédico en una ambulancia, en un taxi o camión urbano transportando pasajeros y como policía matando a los criminales. Estas misiones otorgan recompensas en dinero y mayores habilidades al jugador. En las misiones de pizza la idea es entregar las pizzas luego de esto obtendremos 150 puntos de vida, el escudo se incrementa a 150 llegando a la misión 12 de vigilante o trueno marrón. En Vice City, existen los saltos únicos, que son maniobras, generalmente saltos con rampas, siendo 36 los saltos únicos repartidos en toda Vice City. Se deben usar vehículos muy rápidos y motos. El jugador también puede recolectar los objetos ocultos por toda Vice City, que son 100. Tienen forma de loro azteca. Por cada 10 objetos recolectados se obtiene un premio: 10 Objetos = Chaleco Antibalas 20 Objetos = Sierra eléctrica 30 Objetos = Colt .375 40 Objetos = Lanzallamas 50 Objetos = PSG-1 60 Objetos = Minigun 70 Objetos = Lanzacohetes 80 Objetos = Sea Sparrow 90 Objetos = Tanque Rhino 100 Objetos = Hunter y $100.000 El helicóptero del ejército puede encontrarse en un helipuerto cerca del faro. También en la base militar ubicada en el barrio de Escobar International, después de haber completado todas la misión de MANTEN CERCA A TUS AMIGOS Armas El sistema de armas usado en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es el mismo utilizado en sus predecesores, pero ha sido expandido. De la cantidad total de 12 armas de Grand Theft Auto III, en Vice City se muestran un total de 35 divididas en 10 clases, de acuerdo al tipo de arma, permitiéndole al jugador portar un arma de cada tipo solamente. Las armas, que van desde las armas blancas hasta las armas de fuego, llegan a ser disponibles a la vez que el jugador vaya completando misiones. Armas como pistolas, rifles, granadas o armas pesadas pueden ser compradas en Ammu- Nation o por medio de Phil Cassidy, que es traficante de armas. Armas de cuerpo a cuerpo como bates de béisbol y martillos puede ser comprados en la ferretería. Hay también armas pesadas como lanzallamas y lanzacohetes. La versión de Vice City de PlayStation 2, es la única donde hay gas lacrimógeno. Polémica Como toda la saga, su alto contenido en violencia, lenguaje soez, sexo y discriminación, hizo que fuera catalogado sólo para mayores de edad y recibió la calificación M (Mature) por parte de la ESRB, y 18+ por parte de PEGI. Take Two, la distribuidora del juego, tuvo que lidiar con una denuncia puesta por la comunidad haitiana alrededor de diciembre de 2003. Según los denunciantes, el título de una misión, que decía Matar a los Haitianos, fomentaba el odio hacia los haitianos, y desmejoraba la imagen de ese colectivo social. Según la denuncia, en Vice City, los haitianos aparecen como la peor banda del juego. Según la historia, la comunidad cubana de Vice City quiere eliminar a toda costa hasta el último haitiano y por eso recurren a Tommy. Pero sorprendentemente también le haces misiones a los haitianos matando cubanos. Después de haber puesto la denuncia, Rockstar eliminó esta línea en las nuevas ediciones de Vice City, y se disculpó públicamente con la comunidad haitiana. Sin embargo, aunque no fue la única etnia reflejada que se quejó, no se hicieron más modificaciones: en su lugar, se dejó a un lado el uso del nombre de la cultura o el origen para identificar las bandas que parecen en las sucesivas entregas de la saga, con el fin de evitar denuncias. Personajes Principales Thomas 'Tommy' Vercetti: Tommy es el protagonista de esta entrega, cuyas acciones dependerán de tí. Antiguo soldado de los Forelli, fue arrestado 15 años atrás por una masacre que provocó, y de la que no salió bien parado... Ahora ha sido liberado por fin, aunque eso no guste a todos...Regresa a la acción y vuelve a matar a todos los que se interpongan en su camino. Ken Rosenberg: Ken será tu compañero de viaje en esta aventura. Se trata de un abogado psicótico y con algo de agorafobia además de Falofilia y un poco de Hibristofilia... lo que pondrá de los nervios a Tommy más de una vez. Ken es el contacto de la familia Forelli en Vice City, por lo que será el encargado de introducirte en la ciudad. Lance Vance: Lance será tu compañero de armas durante esta aventura, al cual se le acostumbra ver conduciendo un lujoso Inferno blanco. Después del intercambio fallido, donde resulta muerto su hermano, investigará en busca de venganza y de la muerte de los asesinos de su hermano. También lo hace Tommy, que sale perjudicado por el otro lado. Esta circunstancia hace que se reencuentren y trabajen juntos. Kent Paul: Aunque no es su nombre real (se llama Paulo y Kent es su ciudad natal), Kent Paul es toda una personalidad dentro de Vice City. Kent es manager musical, y en esta época representa al grupo Love Fist. Tiene contactos de todo tipo, por lo que te será muy útil durante esta aventura. Podrás encontrarlo normalmente en la barra del Club Malibú. Coronel Juan García Cortez: El coronel es una persona muy importante para Vercetti en Vice City. Encargado de la seguridad del fallido intercambio, en primer lugar ayudará a Vercetti a encontrar los responsables del sabotaje. Se trata de un antiguo coronel retirado, que se exilió de su país tras un golpe de estado hasta Vice City. Posee inmunidad diplomática, por lo que puede campar a sus anchas en esta ciudad... Ricardo Díaz: Díaz es el amo de la ciudad. Todos los trapicheos que ocurren, pasan por él. Te ganarás su confianza, por lo que serás el encargado de su seguridad, junto con tu amigo Lance Vance. Avery Carrington: Avery es un tiburón, un magnate de la construcción. Es el encargado de todos los grandes proyectos constructores de la ciudad, cueste lo que cueste. Al más puro estilo cowboy (con vaqueros y sombrero), llevará sus operaciones desde su limusina negra. Cuando te conoce, se lamenta de no haberlo hecho antes... ni de tener a más tipos en su nómina como tú. Umberto Robina: Umberto es el jefe de la banda cubana establecida en Vice City. Contacto de Leo Teal, tras la muerte de éste Tommy será su nuevo 'chico de los recados'. Umberto será el líder de la cruzada contra los haitianos establecidos en Vice City. La Tía Poulet: La tía Poulet es una bruja en todos los sentidos, desde muñecos vudú, hasta pociones que borran la memoria... Líder de la banda haitiana, hará todo lo posible para luchar contra los cubanos... incluso contratar al mismo tipo que trabaja para ellos. 'Big' Mitch Baker: El Gran Mitch Baker es el líder de una banda de moteros en Downtown. Cliente habitual del Greasy Chopper, Ángel y Freeway son lo único en lo que piensa. Veterano de Vietnam, se sienta engañado por su país, de ahí sus actuaciones. Arrestado en 15 ocasiones. Stephen 'Steve' Scott: Steve Scott, conocido director de películas porno. Relacionado con la mafia, al ir a algunas fiestas con importantes personalidades, que le ayudarán a producir sus cutres películas. Phil Cassidy: Phil será uno de tus hombres para el robo. Gran experto en armas, será una pieza clave en la operación. Este hombre, además de dicho robo, también será una fuente de ayuda y de ingresos para Tommy. Sonny Forelli: Sonny es la persona a través de la cual gira en torno toda la histora. Antiguo jefe de Tommy en los 70, y después de un intercambio fallido donde en teoría ha perdido la preciada cocaína, vendrá personalmente a Vice City para llevarse lo que es suyo. No obstante, Tommy no dejará que se salga con la suya tan fácilmente por lo que deberá desacerse de él o morir en el intento... Secundarios Pete Vance: Éste es el hermano de Lance Vance, su compañero de aventuras Pete. En 1986, él y Lance se embarcan en un intercambio de droga, pero algo sale mal y Pete muere, además de perder la mercancía. Este hecho hará que Lance busque a los responsables del sabotaje, en busca de venganza. Harry: Harry es uno de los trabajadores de la familia Forelli. Compañero de Tommy, le ayudará a su llegada en Vice City. Participa en el fallido intercambio, donde resulta muerto. La tarea de Tommy será vengar su muerte y encontrar a los responsables. Lee: Lee es el otro compañero de Tommy en Vice City. Trabajador de los Forelli, participa en el fallido intercambio, donde resulta muerto. La tarea de Tommy será vengar su muerte, encontrando a los responsables. Leonard 'Leo' Teal: Leo es uno de los contactos que conoce Tommy, a través de Kent Paul. Conocido chef de Ocean Drive, trabaja extraoficialmente como sicario, haciendo trabajos para un tal 'señor Black' a través de llamadas telefónicas. Tommy va tras él en busca de información, pero desgraciadamente no todo sale como quería... Gracias a él conoce a Lance, ya que coincide en la búsqueda del mismo contacto. Debido a que Leo no puede realizar sus trabajos... Tommy se encargará de ellos, trabajando para Mr. Black y para Umberto Robina más tarde. Georgio Forelli: Georgio es un miembro importante de la familia Forelli, primo de Sonny, y residente en Vice City. Acusado en 1986 por fraude (cargo por el que le podrían caer 5 años), la misión de Tommy será ayudarle para evitar dicha condena; como favor a los Forelli tras el fallido intercambio. Mr. Black: El señor Black es un hombre de negocios residente en Vice City. Tras la muerte de Leo Teal, tendrá a Tommy en nómina como sicario. La policía le investiga, ya que parece que dirige toda una red de sicarios, además de participar en el blanqueo de dinero. No obstante, no se conoce ningún dato fiable sobre él, ni siquiera su nombre. Carl Pearson: Carl Pearson trabaja como repartidor de pizzas en Vice City. No obstante, esto parece ser una tapadera, ya que es uno de los objetivos que Mr. Black le manda a Tommy. Señora Dawson: La señora Dawson es otro de los objetivos de Mr. Black. Parece ser que su marido tiene algún problema con él, por lo que su mujer será la siguiente víctima de Tommy... Mike Griffin: Mike Griffin trabaja como pintor de vallas publicitarias en Vice City. No obstante, es una tapadera, ya que forma parte de una banda europea que planea atracar un banco en Vice City, lo que está en contra de los intereses de Mr. Black. Dick Tanner: Dick Tanner trabaja como empleado en el DBP de Seguridad. No obstante, es una tapadera, ya que forma parte de la banda europea que planea atracar un banco en Vice City, lo que no será del agrado de Mr. Black. Franco Carter: Franco Carter trabaja de técnico en Vice City, aunque no es más que su tapadera, ya que junto a su compañero Marcus Hammond, es otro de los miembros de la banda europea que planea atracar un banco en Vice City. Se le puede ver delante de la joyería en un Bobcat, esperando instrucciones... Cuando ven a Tommy Vercetti (mandado por Mr. Black), uno de ellos sale del Bobcat para atacarle, mientras otro huye con el vehículo. Marcus Hammond: Marcus Hammond trabaja como técnico en Vice City, aunque en realidad es su tapadera, ya que junto a su compañero Franco Carter, es otro de los miembros de la banda europea que planea atracar un banco en Vice City. Se le puede delante de la joyería en un Bobcat, esperando instrucciones... Cuando ven a Tommy Vercetti (mandado por Mr. Black), uno de ellos sale del Bobcat para atacarle, mientras otro huye con el vehículo. Nick Kong: Nick Kong parece un simple turista más en Vice City, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad. Se le puede ver cerca de Washington Beach en su Tropic, aunque en realidad es uno de los miembros de la banda europea que planea atracar un banco en Vice City. Esto no le hace mucha gracia a Mr. Black, por lo que intentará impedirlo. Charlie Dilson: Charlie Dilson parece un simple turista latino, aunque en realidad es uno de los miembros de la banda europea que planea atracar un banco en Vice City. Se le puede ver corriendo con su PCJ 600 por Washington Beach, algo que aprovechará Tommy para cumplir las órdenes de Mr. Black... Gonzales: Gonzales (también conocido como González) es la mano derecha del coronel Cortez. Antes de 1986, empezó a traicionarle, entre otras cosas por robarle cocaína. Este tipo empezó a ayudar a Díaz y, entre otras cosas, fue el causante del sabotaje del intercambio (organizado por Cortez, y saboteado por Díaz a través de Gonzales). Este hecho no resulta indiferente para Cortez, ni tampoco para Tommy... Pierre La Ponce: Pierre La Ponce es un agente del Servicio Secreto Francés. Contacta con el coronel Cortez para intentar detenerle, montando un trato para venderle tecnología y secretos militares. No obstante, algo sale mal, ya que la policía de Vice City le está investigando e interviene en el trato... Donald Love: Donald es un joven magnate, que se encuentra tutorizado por el gran Avery Carrington, que le instruirá en todo lo necesario para triunfar. Parece tener pocas luces para los negocios, aunque el tiempo lo dirá... Alberto Robina: Alberto Robina es el padre de Umberto, líder de la causa cubana. Dueño del Café Robina, centro de reunión de todos los cubanos de Vice City. Sufre del corazón, por lo que no sale mucho del café. Rico: Rico es uno de los integrantes de la banda cubana que opera en Vice City. Cuando Tommy trabaje para Umberto, Rico le acompañará en cada uno de esos trabajos para ayudarle y supervisarle. Pepe: Pepe es otro de los cubanos que ayudan para la causa de Umberto. Participa en el sabotaje al almacén haitiano, siendo tu compañero de batalla. Cam Jones: Cam Jones es un experto en cajas fuertes, residente en Vice City. Su mayor debilidad son los robos, por lo que ha sido arrestado y está pendiente del juicio. Debido a su técnica con las cajas fuertes, Tommy decidirá liberarle de la cárcel para que le ayude en el atraco del banco. En la huida de dicho robo, tienen planeados huir a su tienda, "Cam's Can Openers", aunque quién sabe cual será la voluntad de Tommy... Hilary King: Hilary King es un personaje un tanto extraño. Experto conductor, aceptará trabajar como chófer en el atraco al banco si Tommy le gana en una carrera. Hace poco le dejó su mujer, por lo que mejor obviar ese detalle delante de él... Cougar: Cougar forma parte de la banda de moteros establecida en el Centro de la Ciudad. Junto a su compañero Zeppelin, siempre está cerca del gran Mitch Baker, para ayudarle en todo lo que necesita. Él y Zeppelin vigilarán las acciones de Tommy para los moteros, para comprobar que es válido para tales acciones. Una vez que Tommy demuestra sus habilidades, Cougar se lo hace saber a Baker, por lo que éste confía en Tommy para que realice los trabajos. Zeppelin: Zeppelin es un integrante de los moteros, amigo de Couger y Baker. Junto a Zeppelin será el encargado de decidir si Tommy es válido para llevar a cabo los trabajos de Baker, algo que Tommy no tardará en demostrar. Candy Suxxx: Candy Suxxx es la nueva estrella del porno de Vice City. Con sus recién estrenados implantes de silicona, será la actriz protagonista de la nueva película de Steve Scott. Además, ayudará a Tommy a destapar cierto escándalo sobre un congresista... Congresista Alex Shrub: Alex Shrub es un congresista de derechas, que se caracteriza por ser el más joven del Estado de Florida, además de que la corrupción corra por sus venas... Se trata de un ilusorio congresista que trata de distraer a la gente de Vice City del hecho de que la ciudad está yendo cuesta abajo en su mandato. Debido a que las elecciones están cerca, y buscando el voto puritano, Alex busca crear algunas leyes que restringan al cine pornográfico. Esto no es del agrado de Steve, por lo que tomará alguna acción al respecto... Laura Shrub: Laura Shrub es la mujer de Alex, el congresista corrupto. En 1986 está en Alabama, algo que su marido aprovecha para sus encuentros extramaritales con cierta actriz... Mercedes Cortez: Mercedes Cortez es la hija del coronel. Asidua del club Pole Position, tal y como dice ella, "es muy difícil ser la hija de un padre tan rico y poderoso"... Bajo la petición del Coronel, Tommy se encargará de supervisarla para que no la 'pirviertan', ya que cree que su hijita es una santa. Al poco tiempo, Tommy descubrirá que no es así, algo que aprovechará más adelante para sus intereses... Jezz Torrent: Jezz Torrent es el cantante del conocido grupo Love Fist. Según palabras de la propia Mercedes es impotente, aunque sus acciones puedan demostrar lo contrario. Como trabajo de Kent Paul, Tommy se encargará de la protección y cuidado de los Love Fist en su estancia en Vice City. Su nombre suena similar a semen en inglés, una referencia genital al igual que sus compañeros de banda... Dick: Dick es uno de los integrantes de los Love Fist, encargado de tocar el bajo. Por su aspecto, se puede comprobar que ama su tierra, ya que siempre va con una falda escocesa y una camiseta que representa la selección deportiva de dicho país. Su nombre es sinónimo de pene en inglés, al igual que el de sus dos compañeros de banda Percy y Willy. Percy: Percy es uno de los integrantes de los Love Fist, encargado de tocar la guitarra. Su aspecto es típico de un rockero. Su nombre es un sinónimo de pene en inglés, al igual que el de sus dos compañeros de banda Dick y Willy. Willy: Willy es uno de los integrantes de los Love Fist, encargado de la batería. Al igual que sus compañeros, su aspecto es el típico de un rockero. Su nombre, al igual que el de sus compañeros Percy y Dick, es sinónimo de pene. Asesino psicópata: Éste asesino psicópata es todo un fan de los Love Fist... Tiene toda una obsesión con ellos, hasta el punto de querer matarlos ya que, según él, "le arruinaron la vida". No obstante, Tommy será el encargado de la seguridad de los Love Fist, por lo que no lo tendrá tan fácil para matarlos... Pedro García: Pedro García es un traficante de armas mexicano que opera en Vice City. La policía le investiga por tráfico de armas; ya que Pedro compra su mercancía fuera del estado, para luego venderla en Vice City. Pedro le hace competencia a Phil Cassidy, ya que éste también trafica con armas en Vice City. Por eso, Phil llamará a Tommy para que se encargue de eliminar la competencia... Mike: Mike es uno de los integrantes de la banda de Vercetti. Suele ser el encargado de realizar los trabajos que Tommy manda, aunque no siempre lo hace del todo bien... Mario: Mario es uno de los integrantes de la banda de Vercetti. Parece ser un hombre algo alterado, ya que sus compañeros siempre les están diciendo que se relaje con la frase "Take it easy, Mario!" Delores: Delores trabaja como operadora en la empresa de taxis "Taxis Kaufman". Suele enojarse mucho, teniendo en cuenta que está acostumbrada a que la competencia le quite trabajo y a que las mafias locales le compren el negocio una y otra vez... Ted: Ted es uno de los taxistas de la empresa "Taxis Kaufman". Cuando Tommy compra dicha empresa, coincide con su vuelta al trabajo, tras estar de baja por una operación de hernia. Maude Hanson: Maude Hanson es la dueña de la sucursal de la compañía de helados Cherry Popper. Se trata de una anciana psicótica, que tiene diseñado todo un plan para eliminar a cierto tipo de personas... Earnest Kelly: Earnest Kelly es un trabajador de la vieja imprenta de Vice City. Cuando Tommy la adquiere, Earnest le recuerda a Tommy a su padre, ya que también trabajaba en una de ellas. Una vez Tommy adquiere el negocio, Earnest se encarga de blanquear dinero para él. Dwaine: Dwaine es uno de los incompetentes trabajadores del astillero. Junto a su compañero Jethro, trabaja arreglando y tuneando botes. Jethro: Jethro es uno de los incompetentes trabajadores del astillero. Junto a su compañero Dwaine, trabaja arreglando y tuneando botes. BJ Smith: BJ Smith es un jugador de fútbol americano, perteneciente al Vice City Mambas, atormentado por problemas fuera del campo. Suele aparecer con frecuencia en las fiestas de Cortez. Creó el "BJ's Fit For Football", y tiene un negocio de autos llamado "BJ's Used Autos" (investigado por la policía por venta de coches robados). Este negocio lo traspasa (bajo el nombre de "Sunshine Autos"), ya que tiene listo su regreso a los campos de fútbol. Esta situación será positiva para Tommy... Pastor Richards: El Pastor Richards es un telepredicador estafador, loco por el dinero. Promete la salvación a través de su fundación, para todos aquellos que donen para su causa: contruir una estatua con su figura que, más tarde, se conventirá en un cohete para viajar a Saturno. Allí fundará un nuevo planeta, con una nueva 'humanidad pura'. Más tarde revela en el programa Pressing Issues, de VCPR, que el dinero recolectado lo utilizará para contruirse una mansión en Hawai... Estaciones de radio En el juego, cada vez que el personaje entra en vehículo, se pueden escuchar distintas emisoras de radio, con música ambientada en la época. La programación de cada estación dura alrededor de 1 hora y el final de este ciclo horario se engancha con el principio del mismo. De modo que si uno se pusiera a oír 5 horas ininterrumpidas de una estación radial de este juego (por ejemplo, Espantoso) no habrá ningún momento silenciado. En la versión de PlayStation 2 dicha música viene precargada en el juego. Para la de Xbox, además de la banda sonora original, se incluye la opción de sintonizar música que el usuario tenga almacenada en el disco duro de su consola (formato MP3). V-Rock Es la estación rockera de radio de Vice City. Con la conducción del obsesionado DJ Lazlow (con la voz de Lazlow Jones), V-Rock presenta rock en viejos grandes éxitos. Esta frecuencia de radio proviene del barrio de Centro de la Ciudad (Downtown, en inglés) en Vice City. Un álbum de las canciones para la estación está disponible separadamente o como parte del set de las bandas sonoras de Vice City. DJ Lazlow también aparece en el Juego GTA3 como el conductor de un Talk Show en la emisora Chatterbox FM, (Ya que lo despidieron de la emisora de Rock) Todas las canciones que pasan en V-Rock son: *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love *Megadeth - Peace Sells *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard *Autograph - Turn Up The Radio *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark At The Moon *Anthrax - Madhouse *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight *Slayer - Raining Blood *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend *Quiet Riot - Cum on Feel the Noize *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary Radio Espantoso Es la estación latina de radio de Vice City. En Espantoso lo que Pepe hace es mezclar las melodías latinas que mejor te hacen mover la cadera, mientras charla sobre su vida y sus problemas. Esta frecuencia de radio proviene del barrio de Little Havana en Vice City y tiene como presentador al DJ Pepe (la voz de Tony Chiroldes) y ponen jazz latino. Radio Espantoso está completamente narrada en español (excepto la publicidad). Un álbum de las canciones para la estación está disponible separadamente o como parte del set de las bandas sonoras de Vice City. Todas las canciones que se pasan en Radio Espantoso son: *Cachao - A gozar con mi combo *Alpha Banditos - The Bull Is Wrong *Tres Apenas como eso - Yo te miré *Eumir Deodato - Latin Flute *Mongo Santamaría - Mamá, papá, tú *Mongo Santamaría - Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao) *Machito y sus afrocubanos - Mambo, mucho mambo *Unaesta - La vida es una lenteja *Lonnie Liston Smith - Expansions *Irakere - Aguanile *Eumir Deodato - Super Strut *Xavier Cugat y su orquesta - Jamay *Beny Moré - Maracaibo Oriental *Tito Puente - Mambo gozón Emotion 98.3 Con la conducción del más grande de los casanovas de todo Vice City, el donjuán Fernando Martínez (la voz de Frank Chávez), Emotion trae todo lo mejor que tenía y sigue teniendo la música romántica de los 80. Fernando Martínez también aparecía en GTA 3. Un álbum de las canciones para la estación está disponible separadamente o como parte del set de las bandas sonoras de Vice City. Todas las canciones que pasan en Emotion 98.3 son: *Toto - África (Este grupo también esta en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas con la música Hold the line en radio K DST) *Jan Hammer - Crockett's Theme *John Waite - Missing You *Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died In Your Arms *Foreigner - Waiting For A Girl Like You *Mr. Mister - Broken Wings *Roxy Music - More Than This *Squezze - Tempted *Reo Speedwagon - Keep On Loving You *Night Ranger - Sister Christian *Luther Vandross - Never Too Much *Kate Bush - Wow 01 Presentación Sabrosón Fever 105 Con la conducción del DJ más seductor y glotón de todo el personal de las ondas de Vice City, Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit (la voz de Julius Dyson). Fever trae lo mejor de la música disco para recordar los zapatos de plataformas. Un álbum de las canciones de Fever 105 está disponible separadamente o como parte del set de las bandas sonoras de Vice City. Todas las canciones que pasan en Fever 105 son: *Michael Jackson - Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' *The Pointer Sisters - Automatic *Fat Larry's Band - Act Like You Know *James Mtume - Juicy Fruit *Teena Marie - Behind the Groove *Rick James - Ghetto Life *Evelyn "Champagne" King - Shame *Mary Jane Girls - All Night Long *Kool & The Gang - Summer Madness *The Whispers - And the Beat Goes On *René & Angela - I'll Be Good *Oliver Cheatham - Get Down Saturday Night *Indeep - Last Night a DJ Saved My Life Flash FM Con la conducción de la optimista y siempre alegre Toni (la voz de Maria Chambers). Flash FM ofrece los éxitos más grandes que la música pop que los 80 tenía. Un álbum de las canciones de Flash FM está disponible separadamente o como parte del set de las bandas sonoras de Vice City. Todas las canciones que pasan en Flash FM son: *Hall and Oates - Out of Touch *Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean *The Outfield - Your Love *Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It *Bryan Adams - Run to You *Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days *Go West - Call Me *Lionel Richie - Running With The Night *Laura Branigan - Self Control *INXS - Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart *The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star *Aneka - Japanese Boy *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out *The Fixx - One Thing Leads to Another Wave 103 La nueva onda enrollada de la música sobre Vice City en los años 80, se agradece en gran parte a los esfuerzos de esta radio a Adam First. Este disco ofrece temas revolucionarios pinchados en la Wave 103. Un álbum de las canciones de Wave 103 está disponible separadamente o como parte del set de las bandas sonoras de Vice City. Todas las canciones que pasan en Wave 103 son: *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Two Tribes *Pale Shelter - Tears For Fears *Kim Wilde - Kids In America *Blondie - Atomic *A Flock Of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) *The Human League - (Keep Feeling) Fascination *Nena - 99 Luftballons *The Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way *Spandau Ballet - Gold *Thomas Dolby - Hyperactive! *Romeo Void - Never Say Never *Corey Hart - Sunglasses At Night *Tears For Fears - Pale Shelter *Animotion - Obsession *Los Sobraos - Rumbamola Véase también *Saga Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto 2 *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV Enlaces externos *Comunidad Webfan oficial más grande de habla hispana *Página Oficial *Rockstar Games *Vice City Radio (Soundtracks - Inglés) Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de Xbox Categoría:Videojuegos de PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos de disparos en tercera persona Categoría:Videojuegos de 2002 Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Juegos no lineales